Luna
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 1 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 01. März 2004|Dota 2 = 28. Juni 2012}} Luna, die Mond-Reiterin 20px, ist eine Agilitäts-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Fernkämpferin der Radiant und reitet auf ihrem Reittier Nova in die Schlacht. Zudem ist Luna die Heldin mit der höchsten Standardgeschwindigkeit des Spiels. Im Spiel kann Luna die Rolle einer Nukerin und eines Carrys übernehmen. Lucent Beam schädigt und betäubt Gegner und die passive Fähigkeit Moon Glaive lässt die Gleven von Luna bis zu fünf Mal innerhalb eines Radius zwischen Gegnern hin und her springen, um einen flächenartigen Schaden zu bewirken. Jedoch ist die Anzahl der getroffenen Gegner genauso begrenzt wie die Reichweite. Die ebenfalls passive Fähigkeit Lunar Blessing erhöht den Schaden umstehender Einheiten und erhöht zudem auch Lunas eigene Nachtsicht. Lunas Ultimate Eclipse verursacht um sie herum Schaden in Höhe ihres Lucent Beam und ruft eine 10-sekündige Sonnenfinsternis hervor, betäubt Gegner jedoch nicht. Mit Aghanim's Scepter kann die Anzahl der Strahlen und Treffer sowie die Dauer des Ultimates erhöht werden. Hype Luna reitet flink in die Schlacht und malträtiert ihre Gegner mit umherspringenden Gleven. In bedrohlichen Situationen ruft sie die Macht des Mondes in Form gebündelter Strahlen vom Himmel herab und vernichtet alle, die ihr im Weg stehen. Biographie "Wie konnte sie nur zu dem werden? Sie war einst eine Plage für das Land, eine gnadenlose Anführerin der Menschen und Tiere, in der Lage, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, wo immer sie sich hinwagte. Jetzt war sie weit entfernt von ihrer Heimat, halb wahnsinnig von Hunger und Monaten des Wanderns. Ihre Armee war längst tot oder schlimmeres. Als sie am Rande eines alten Waldes stand, starrten sie zwei glühende Augen von einem Holunderzweig her an. Eine todbringende Schönheit suchte eine Mahlzeit in der zunehmenden Dämmerung. Leise drehte sie sich um und verschwand. Wut überkam sie. Einen rostigen Dolch umklammernd, verfolgte sie die Bestie, um wenigstens ein Stück ihres vergangenen Ruhms zurückzuerlangen, aber sie sollte ihre Beute nicht erwischen. Dreimal trieb sie die Kreatur zwischen den Felsen und den Bäumen hin und her und jedes mal sah sie, wie der verblassende Schatten immer tiefer im Wald verschwand. Doch der Vollmond schien hell und sie konnte dem Weg der Kreatur leicht folgen. Als sie eine Lichtung auf einem hohen Hügel erreichte, saß dort ein katzenähnliches Tier, aufmerksam wartend. Als die Frau ihren Dolch zückte, bäumte sich die Bestie auf und brüllte kräftig. Es schien, als sei ihre Zeit an diesem seltsamen Ort gekommen. Sie stand da, ruhig und bereit. Doch blitzschnell schnappte sich die Bestie den Dolch und verschwand im Wald. Stille. Vermummte Gestalten näherten sich. In ehrfürchtigen Tönen erklärten sie, dass sie von Selemene, Göttin des Mondes, auserwählt, geführt und getestet wurde. Unbewusst hatte sie die heiligen Riten des Dunklen Mondes, Krieger des Nachtsilberwaldes ertragen. Sie wurde vor die Wahl gestellt: sich dem Dunklen Mond anschließen und sich dem Dienst der Selemene verpflichten, oder zu verschwinden und niemals zurückzukehren. Sie zögerte keine Sekunde. Ihrer Absolution ins Auge schauend, schwor sie ihrer blutigen Vergangenheit ab und nahm eine neue Identität als Luna des Dunklen Mondes an, des gefürchteten Mond Reiters, der skrupellose und immer treue Wächter des Nachtsilberwaldes." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *05. Juni 2013 (II): Behob kopflose Luna. *21. November 2013: Aktualisierte Lunas Modell. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Drehtempo erhöht von 0,4 auf 0,6 *Beaminterval von Eclipse unter Scepter erhöht von 0,6 auf 0,3 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Stärkezuwachs wurde von 1,9 auf 2,2 erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Eclipse wurde von 160/150/140 auf 140 reduziert. *Anzahl der Strahlen von Eclipse unter Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 6/10/14 auf 6/12/18 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Grundrüstung erhöht um 1 *Ecplise: Einheitenlimit erhöht von 4 auf 5 *Verbesserte die Aufwertung von Aghanim's Scepter: Erlaubt es Eclipse in einem Bereich von 2,500 gezaubert zu werden. Gibt eingeschränkte sich im Gebiet. Kann auch auf verbündete Einheiten gewirkt werden, um Eclipse zentriert auf ihre Position zu wirken, selbst wenn sich die Einheit bewegt. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Moon Glaive: Sprünge bei Level 4 erhöht von 5 auf 6 *Eclipse Beam: Strahlenanzahl erhöht von 4/7/10 auf 5/8/11 (mit Scepter: 4/8/12 zu 6/10/14) Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Basisagilität wurde von 22 auf 18 reduziert. Trivia *Linda K. Morris, die Synchronsprecherin von Luna, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Queen of Pain, Naga Siren, Templar Assassin und die Standard-Ansagerin des Spiels. *"Luna" ist das lateinische Wort für Mond, ihre Sprechweise ist hingegen an die keltische Kultur angelehnt. Gemeinsam mit Mirana, der Prinzessin des Mondes, dient sie der Mondgöttin Selemene. Nach Lunas Reaktionen im Spiel scheint sie diese allerdings als erbitterte Konkurrentin anzusehen, auch wenn sie ihr das nur offen zeigt, wenn Mirana im anderen Team ist. *Oracle besitzt für fast alle Helden des Spiels eine bestimmte Weissagung. Seine spezielle Vorhersage für Mirana lautet "She who bears your fate rides through the woods unseen, blessed by the moon that curses you." und deutet an, dass Luna es letztlich doch schafft, das Ansehen ihrer Rivalin bei der Götting Selemene zu zerstören und sie zu beseitigen. *In DotA war Luna noch eine berittene Nachtelfin namens Luna Moonfang, die der Göttin Elune diente. Aus rechtlichen Gründen änderte Valve den Namen der Mondgöttin, an dem Blizzard Entertainment die Rechte besitzt, und vermutlich auch die Spezies des Mond Reiters ab. Der Name "Selemene" ist an den der fast gleichnamigen griechischen Göttin Selene angelehnt. *Während Luna - zumindest von der Standardgeschwindigkeit her - mit 330 Einheiten die schnellste Heldin im ganzen Spiel ist, sind die Techies mit 270 Einheiten der langsamste Held in DotA. Weblinks *Luna auf Heropedia *Moon Rider auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2